


Asking For It

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Rowena MacLeod, F/F, Kinks, Kinky, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena ends up finding you hiding in the dark, and she has some ideas about how to have fun with you. You can't say she didn't warn you.





	Asking For It

"You're a fool if you think you can hide from me, Y/N."

There was a smugness in her tone, a mocking cruelty, that made you huddle against the wall harder. Your body was a trembling mess, goosebumps blossoming over every surface of your skin, cold and prickly like icy needles. Even though the room was pitch black, you clasped your eyes shut. There was a strange comfort in the gesture, a childish wish that keeping your eyes closed would make you invisible. That she wouldn't find you.

But she would. Eventually. She  _ always _ found you.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, wee girl," Rowena said in a sing-song voice that was way too cheerful, way too carefree for the occasion.

Of course, she had plenty to look forward to.

You, on the other hand…

A new wave of shivers swept over you at the thought.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway.  _ Click, click, click, _ her high heels went. Drawing closer. Dangerously closer. You stilled as if frozen. Your throat tightened as if some invisible hand had wrapped around it, squeezing until you could do nothing but squeak like a mouse, weak and defenseless. You clasped your hand over your mouth in desperate attempts to muffle the traitorous sounds, but it was too late.

Outside, in the darkness, mere feet away from you, Rowena chuckled. "I can hear you." Her voice was a lilt of delight, of everything good and nice. She was enjoying this way too much. "This is your last chance, pet. Give yourself over and I promise I will be gentle. It will be over before you know it. Make me find you — and I  _ will _ find you… well, let's just say only one of us will enjoy the experience, and it won't be you."

You stayed still, silent, praying that she was bluffing, that she was just saying those things to scare you.

But you knew her better than that. If Rowena said she would do something, she would. She took great pride in her capabilities; she wouldn't flaunt what she didn't have.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said after a few moments of suffocating silence.

Her steps were getting closer.

Closer.

Closer.

She was in the room now, long, red nails scraping against the door as she walked.

You pressed yourself further to the wall. The door, opened wide, your — quite pathetic, now that you thought of it — hiding place brushed against your arm as it lightly swayed under the pressure of her finger on its surface.

_ Click! _

_ Click! _

_ Click! _

_ She won't find me,  _ you told yourself. _ She won't find me. She won't find me. She won't find me. _ You repeated it over and over like a prayer.

And just like a prayer, it was useless.

"Who do we have here?" Rowena said.

You had no time to process her words. Her hands were instantly on you, on your shoulders, nails biting into your skin. She slammed the door shut with her foot, then pulled you to her. Her grip on you was hard, bruising. For such a tiny, fragile-looking woman, she was incredibly strong.

You pushed at her, shoving her away, and started to run, but she quickly regained hold of you. She gave a strong shove, and you fell to the ground with a thud. A yelp tore from your throat; you landed on your elbow, and your bones, and soon the entire arm, started pounding in sync with your racing heart.

Rowena straddled you. You tried to push her off, but she slapped your hands away. Her hands, small, delicate, tangled in your shirt, then, without a moment's hesitation, ripped it open right at the middle.

"No!" you exclaimed, desperately hitting at her in attempts to free yourself. Your feeble smacks did nothing but amuse her. She found your bra and, just like the shirt, tore it in half, exposing your breasts. "Stop!"

"Only if you make me," she teased.

She palmed your breasts. Her hands were warm, as always, skin gentle, tender against your own. You found yourself growing hot with desire at the gesture.

"Please," you begged.

"Please, what?" She gave a small, mocking laugh. "I gave you a chance to make it easier on yourself, and you didn't take it." She grabbed your hands, fingers tightly wrapping around your wrists, and pinned them above your head. Her face was above yours, warm, fresh breath dancing over your skin like a gentle breeze. "Whatever happens now — whatever I do to you — is on you."

You swallowed, hard. "No."

"Oh, yes!" Her voice was a purr, tone a promise.

It took every last bit of willpower you had not to smile. You forced your face to remain neutral; Rowena couldn't see it in the dark, but pretend was part of the game. You had to put on a good show.

"Please, don't." You made sure to whimper like a perfect victim. The more believable you were, the more enjoyable it was.

"Oh, but I have to. You know why?" You shook your head, and although she couldn't see you, she knew what your answer was. "Because you asked for it."

Damn right, you did.

And she was more than happy to give it to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Huge thanks to UltimateFandomTrash for helping out with the summary!


End file.
